Jerza Love Fest 2014
by AquaAngel13
Summary: My submissions for the Jerza Love Fest on Tumblr! Just thought I'd post them together since they're short.
1. A Little Warning Next Time

Erza was walking to the guild hall, a certain bounce in her step that morning. She had had a good night before. A _very_ good night. Let's just say she had been visited by a certain fugitive...

...And she was glad she had showered that morning. Too many nosy dragon slayers not to.

When she stepped through the doors, everyone could tell she was in a good mood. Not even the squabble that was going on between Natsu and Gray could change that.

The Requip mage sat down at a table, and it wasn't long before Lucy joined her. Mira came over with her usual breakfast of strawberry pancakes and sat it in front of her.

After Mira walked off (not before giving Erza a wink; she wasn't blind to what had happened), Lucy began talking. "So, you seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Erza smiled. "Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?"

Lucy gave her a look. "Yeah, it kind of is. The only time your mood is this good is after you get to see a certain someone..." Lucy trailed off. Then her eyes got even wider than they were. "You didn't! Did you see him last night?" Lucy whispered, excited now.

"Shh! I don't want the whole guild knowing!" Erza whispered frantically. Not everyone knew about her relationship with Jellal, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want him to go back to prison because of something one of the idiots in her guild could say.

Lucy held her hands up. "Okay, okay. But if that's the case, you might want to do something about the-"

The Celestial mage wasn't able to finish before a certain Dragon Slayer came to the table, a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey, Erza. Now that the teams all here we can go on a job! I found the perfect one that's- why is your neck all bruised?"

The Requip mage choked on a bite of her food. "What? What are you talking about, Natsu?" She said, trying to cover up the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Your neck is covered in bruises!" Then he saw the blush, and it clicked. "Wait a minute! Those aren't-"

He was against the opposite wall, unconcious, before he could finish that thought.

"I tried to tell you." Lucy told Erza, who sat back down after requipping into something with a turtleneck, the blush still on her face.

"Next time, say something about that first." Erza said, directing it at both Lucy and Mira.

They both understood perfectly.

...

Jellal's were easier to hide because of his hood. When Ultear and Meredy saw them, however, he never got to live them down. He would turn into the same blushing, stuttering mess every time.


	2. A Good Purchase Indeed

"Erza?" Jellal called as he walked into the apartment they both shared. "Are you home from your job?" He had seen Natsu and the others at the guild hall earlier, and they told him she had come straight home when they got back into town.

"In the kitchen!" He heard her reply. He started that way after closing the door, carrying the groceries he was holding.

What he saw when he got there made him pause in the doorway, almost dropping the bags. His jaw dropped in shock.

"E-Erza? What are you wearing?" Jellal asked, a blush crawling up his face.

Erza turned around, her back now to the fridge. She was clad in only a (very revealing) white lace nightie, a matching set of underwear and bra showing through. "Just something I picked up on the way back from the job. Why, do you not like it?" She replied, her voice taking on a small, teasing pout at the end. She knew she would get a good reaction out of him when she bought it, but seeing the blush only made it more fun.

It took Jellal a moment before he could find his voice to answer. "I, uh, love it, actually. I'm just wondering why you're wearing it now?"

"Why not? It's comfortable, and it was hot in here when I got back." She walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Plus, I thought, since I've not seen you in a week we could- are those groceries?"

Jellal was so caught up in what Erza was doing he completely forgot about the bags in his hands. "Yes, but I think they can-"

Erza had an idea now, and she was going to greatly enjoy it. "Nonsense. I'm guessing these are mostly things that need to be refrigerated, since I saw nothing in there when I got home. Let's put these away first." She snatched the bags out of his hands before he could protest.

And, oh, how he wanted to protest.

She started pulling everything out of the bags and setting it on the counter. When that was done, she opened the fridge and started putting away the dairy items. The ice cream went in the freezer. The canned goods in the upper cabinets.

Jellal thought he would go crazy from how the lace was pulling and streching and catching in all of the right places as Erza bent and streched to put the food away. The look in her eyes told him that she was doing this on purpose, just to tease him. He saw her pick up the last can and licked his lips just a bit. The blush was gone, replaced with a desire that was obvious from the look in his eyes.

Erza closed the cabinet door, then turned back around. The look in her eyes was still teasing. "So, where were we?"

Jellal rushed forward and pushed her against the cabinet, kissing her like she had been gone years instead of days.

Erza smiled into the kiss as she put her arms back around his neck. The lace had been a _very_ good purchase, indeed.


	3. In The Woods

"So, how did you three find this spot?" Erza asked. She had stumbled on the three members of Crime Sorciere's camping spot that morning on her run.

"We've actually been here for a while... We've just gotten really good at hiding." Meredy replied.

"Oh. Well, how long will you be here?"

"How long can you keep a secret?" Ultear asked, sarcasm in her voice.

Erza shot her a look. "Longer than you think." She got up. "I'm supposed to go on a job with Natsu and Gray today, so I should get going." As she turned to walk away, she felt someone grab her hand.

Jellal stood up, still holding the hand he had captured. "Can I walk you to the edge of the woods?"

Erza smiled at him. "Of course."

They both ignored the snickers from the two females behind them.

Once they were out of earshot, Jellal asked, "How long will you be gone on this job?"

Erza chose to ignore the fact he was still holding her hand. They had passed that part of their relationship months ago. "Just today. We should be back sometime tonight."

Jellal stopped, which made Erza stop, as well. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Can you stop by here when you get back, now that you know where we are?"

Erza felt shivers go up her spine as he talked. "Of course. Will you wait up?"

Jellal smiled. "Of course. I will be waiting." He let go of her hand, walking back to the campsite.

Erza started walking back to town, holding her hand over her heart as she went.

...

They arrived back into town as the sun was setting. After going to the guild with the boys to tell everyone she was back, Erza quickly went back to her apartment to shower and change. Then she made her way back to the woods, where her prince was waiting.

As she was walking through the woods, she suddenly felt a pair of arms grab her. She was about to attack when her attacker spoke.

"Calm down. I don't think it would be good manners to attack the one who invited you back." Jellal said, his lips right by her ear. He still held her in his arms, her back pressed to his chest.

Erza smirked. "Yes, I suppose that would be very bad manners." She turned around in his arms, linking her arms around his neck.

"Very rude, indeed." Jellal replied, before leaning his head down and placing his lips on hers in a searing kiss.

She let out a soft moan, her fingers reaching up to tangle in his hair.

His hands had moved from her waist up her back, dragging her shirt with them. They seperated long enough so he could get her shirt off, their mouths instantly molding again when the fabric was on the ground.

Erza had amnaged to get rid of Jellal's cape and was working on the buttons of his shirt. Once they were all undone she pushed the fabric off his shoulders, her hands enjoying the feel of his arms all the way down.

In the process of their undressing each other, they had somehow wondered to a tree, which Erza was now pressed against. Jellal had gotten her bra off and was making his way down her neck with kisses when they heard something both of them wanted to ignore but knew they couldn't.

"Jellal! Jellal, where did you go?" Meredy called, sounding close. She came around a tree, and seeing the position they were in, quickly covered her eyes. "Ahh! Sorry! I'll just go back to the campsite and pretend I saw nothing!" She turned around, making her way back the way she came.

Jellal and Erza stood there, watching the girl retreat. After she was out of sight, they looked at each other, blushes covering both their faces.

Jellal was the first to move, slowly backing away. "Sorry. I should have realized-"

Erza stopped him, her hand reaching out to grab his belt. "Don't worry about it. Now, where were we?"

...

Jellal didn't live it down for a month. Next time, Erza chose the meeting spot.


End file.
